A Trip to Hell
by Bade4Alwayz
Summary: Tori invites the gang to her aunt's cabin deep in the woods. To bad they don't know that a killer is on the loose in the woods, and is headed for the cabin... Rated M for Sex and horror.
1. Tori's Spring Break Plan

**Ok, here is my new story! I hope you guys like it! I still am working on my other stories ' All Things Happen for a Reason', and ' Teen Parents'! I hope you guys check out those stories if you haven't already! Well, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's Pov: <strong>

I was excited! Today was Friday! It was the last day of school for a while, because we had spring break! I wanted to take my friends, Trina, and Jade, to mine and Trina's aunt's house in the woods. But, I guess I'll just have to see if any one can come. I hope so!

" Hey Andre." I smiled as Andre walked up to my locker.

" Hey Tor, what's up?"

" Well, I wanted to invited you and the rest of the gang to my-" I started, but was cut of by Cat bouncing up in her ' bouncy shoes'.

" Hey hey!" She giggled. " Look, I'm bouncing, hehe hehe." She laughed.

" Hey Cat, that's nice that your bouncing and all, but I wanted to tell you guys that -"

" What's up peoplies?" Robbie asked, coming up behind Cat.

" Tori's trying to ask us something." Andre explained.

" Thank you Andre-" I put my hand on his right shoulder. " - As I was saying-"

" Morning Tori." Beck greeted. His and Jade's hands were intwined, and Jade layed her head in the crook of Beck's neck.

" Sup Tori." Jade said. I smiled. Me and Jade had gone to ' complete eniemies', to ' Freinimies', and, that's a start. I remember when Jade poured coffee on my head, so so long ago.

" Hey guys." I smiled.

" Anyway, since all of you are now here, I can talk." I sighed, happily.

" What I was trying to say was that since it's spring break, I wanted to take you guys to my aunt's cabin in the woods. We could stay there all spring break!" I suggested. They all smiled, well except Jade, she just nodded.

" That sounds great! All of was gonna do was _try_ to show my grandma how to work the interentet, but I could totally come!" Robbie said, and I smiled and nodded.

" I was just gonna stay with my brother at the hospital, cuz he ate a nail, but I could come too!" Cat giggled happily.

" Yaay!" I said. That just leaves Andre, and BeckandJade.

" I'll be there Tor, a cabin in the woods sounds awesome." Andre confirmed his desicion. I nodded, and turned to Beck and Jade.

" Count us in Tori." Beck smiled, while Jade nodded.

" Okay, so we all get to come, yaayy!" I said, purposly skipping the fact that Trina is coming too.

" Hey Tori, Tori's friends, um.. did you pack you suit case yet? I packed all six of mine." Trina said, walking by us. I gulped, oh boy. They all glared at me, and groaned.

" Why does Trina have to come?" Robbie asked.

" Yeah, that girl is like a pest." Andre agreed.

" Well, my mom and dad told me I had to bring a gardian, because my aunt and uncle wont be in there house. They are on vaca too." I said.

" Will you guys still come?" I asked. They all mumbled there yes's. I smiled.

" Thanks guys!" I said as the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov: <strong>

It was lunch, and me and Beck sat down, being the last people to sit at our table.

" Okay, so we have to now get arrangments settled." Vega said.

" Like what?" Cat asked.

" Like, who's gonna drive, who's gonna bring food, stuff like that." Andre explained.

" Yeah." Tori said in agreement.

" Ok, so who's gonna drive?" Robbie asked.

" I can." Beck stated, and we all agreed.

" Me and Tori can bring the food!" Cat suggested.

" I'll bring some movies and stuff." I smirked.

" Okay Jade, just bring some that won't kill you in your sleep." Tori said. I smirked some more.

" I can bring..." Robbie trailed off.

" It's fine Robbie, you and Andre can just make sure that everyone brought what they were suppose too." Tori suggested.

" Ok!" Robbie said.

" Cool with me." Andre nodded.

" Okay, so when school is over, everyone pack there stuff, bring what they're suppose to, and Beck will pick everyone up!" Tori concluded. We all nodded, and the bell rang. I grabbed Beck hand as we made our way into the school, to finish the last class for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was just really <strong>

**how the story is getting started. I hope **

**you enjoyed! Please review! I'll try to update soon! Thanks, bye for now!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	2. Packing

**Hello people of ff! I am sorry I haven't uded in a while. But with the holidays, everything is crazy. But, I made some time to ud, so, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I'm not a boy, and my name isn't Dan, so... I dont' think I own victorious:(**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's Pov:<strong>

After school I walked into my house, excited to be going to the woods in a different state. I went up to my room, and started packing. Hmm, I need: My toothbrush, clothes for a week, pajamas, a swimsuit, shaving stuff, period stuff. Yep, I was ready! Then I remember that me and Cat decided to bring some food. So I went down stairs, and was greeted by Trina's butt.

" Ummm... Eww!" I shouted to her.

" Oh hey Tor. Um, my six suitcases are in my room. You can get them and bring them down stairs." Trina said.

" Or you can. I have to bring food." I said, and went over to my fridge.

" Uhh, you are so selfsentered." Trina complained.

" You should be more like me." She said, while walking up the stairs.

" I wouldn't have friends then." I muttered to myself.

**Cat's Pov:**

I sat on my bed, thinking of what to do. Tori told all at the lunch table, that we had to bring a swimsuit, cuz there is a pond in the forest. I was excited. Tori also told everyone that the trip was in Michigan, so we would be going on a plane. Hehe, that reminds me of when my brother got cought having a knife on the plane. But he was just slicing his can-of-ham.

**Robbies Pov:**

I packed all of my stuff and sat on the couch with Rex. I was thinkingk about leaving him him.

" If you don't bring me I'm gonna tell everyone that you have sex dreams of Cat." Rex challenged.

" I do not!" I shouted.

" OH Cat, yeah.. right there, ohhhh!" Rex mocked.

" Fine! I'll bring you!" I huffed.

" That's what I thought." Rex laughed.

**Andre's Pov:**

I finished packing, and brought my suitcase to the front door.

" Andre! Where do you think your going?" My grandma asked.

" I'm going with Tori, Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Jade, to Tori's aunt's cabin in Michigan." I said.

" What! Since when?" I looked at her confused, she's the one that said I can go!

" Grandma! I asked you if I could go, your the one that said yes!" I explained.

" Don't you yell at me!" She said, and I rolled my eyes.

" Bye Grandma!" I said.

" Wait Andre, where are you going?" She asked. I shook my head, closing the door, waiting on Beck to come pick me up.

**Beck's Pov:**

Me and Jade walked into the rv. I sighed, we had to pick everyone up, and drive them to the airport. My sister was gonna come along, so she can drive my truck back to the house.

" Were did Tori say this stupid cabin was?" Jade asked.

" Michigan." stated, and she groaned.

" And we're going on a plane?"

" Yes." I confirmed. She groaned again.

" What's wrong with planes?" I asked. I knew she wasn't scared of hights.

" Um, annoying kids talking for hours, a bunch of people snoring, and the fact that **both** the Vegas are going" Jade huffed. She was on the floor, packing her bag, since I had already packed mine.

" Let's see: Clothes for a week, pajamas, toothbrush, swimsuit, hairbrush, condoms, and movies." Jade said, making sure she had everything.

" Yep, I'm ready." She said, zipping her suitcase. " I still don't want to go on an airplane."

" Babe, it's not gonna be that bad." I said. I walked over and sat infront of her.

" Whatever." She huffed. I chuckled.

I kissed her lips passionatly, and hard. She moaned, making my member start to grow hard. I pushed back onto the floor, and got ontop of her. I lifted her shirt off of her, running my hands up her sides. She arched into my touch. I unclapsed her bra, and took, her nipple into my mouth, biting down.

" Beck!" She skreitched. I laughed, and pulled off her pants and underwear. My clothes got discarded as well, and I groaned when she flipped us, taking my member into her mouth. She licked around, her toungue swirling. She stuck the whole thing down her throte. I groned, pushing into her.

" Ja-Jade." I stuttered, and came in her mouth. She swallowed and lept onto to me. She smirked on sank down on me.

" OH god!" I yelled. She was riding me, and I thrust into her more and more.

" OH Beck!" She screamed. After a few more minutes, she came, as did I, and we rode out our organisms. She lifted off of me, and collapsed beside me on the rv carpet. We were both panting. I smiled at her, kissing her lips.

" I love you Jade." I said.

" I love you too, Beck." She breathed. I looked over at the time. We were gonna be late.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that's was just how the packing went<strong>

**for everyone! I even through in a bade smut! Hope you guys liked**

**it! Please review! Love ya all**

**~BadeObssesser**


	3. Boarding

**Okay, here is the next update of my new story! Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's Pov: <strong>

Me and Trina where outside my house, waiting for Beck to get here. Andre had texted me and told me that everyone else was in the truck. I sighed, what was taking them so long?

A truck pulled up, and I smiled, finally! I had noticed that everyone was crowded in back of the truck, including Beck's sister. I went over to Jade's window, seeing that it was open.

" Hey Tori. Get in so we can go." Beck told me. I nodded.

" Okay, but why where you guys late?" I asked. Jade and Beck exchanged looks, smiling at eachother.

" We got.. sidetracked." Beck stated.

" Sidetracked?" I asked, confused. Jade rolled her eyes.

" We had sex before picking everyone up." She explained. I rolled my eyes.

" It couldn't have waited?" I asked, slightly annoyed. We could have been at the airport already.

" No Tori, it couldn't. But of course a virgin wouldn't know that." Jade said. I pouted while she smirked, knowing she was right.

" Whatever, let's just go." I said, and me and Trina climbed in the back seat, getting smooshed.

* * *

><p>We reached the airport, and everyone got out, getting their suitcases.<p>

" Okay, you guys have fun now." Beck's older sister said as she got into the front of Beck's truck, and driving away. We all walked into the airport, and found it crowded.

" Okay, everyone got everything?" Andre asked.

" I got food." Cat said.

" Me too!" I smiled.

" I got the movies." Jade confirmed.

" Okay, then we're ready!" Robbie said.

" Yeah, but first we should all go to the bathroom and stuff, so we don't have to more around the plane alot." Andre suggested. We all agreed, and went to the bathroom. When we where done, we all sat in chairs, waiting for our plane to be called for boarding. Cat was on the very left, and was playing with her pear pad. Robbie was next to Cat, talking to Rex. I was next to Robbie, and I was trying to sleep. Andre was next to me, and he and Beck where talking. And Beck was next to Andre, Jade sitting on Beck's lap. She was sound asleep.

I sighed, taking out my pear phone and looking at the time. **11:30 p.m.** I groaned, we have been here for six hours. I was just on the brink of sleep, when the lady spoke into the loud speaker.

" Plane for L.A to Michigan, now boarding." I shook Andre, who was now asleep.

" Come on guys, time to go." I said. We all got up, except for Beck. He gave a sleeping Jade to Andre, and he got up. Andre carried Beck's, Jade's and he suitcases, while Beck carried Jade bridal style, into the plane. We all got seats close to eachother. Jade and Beck sat next to eachother, on the left side. Me and Cat sat across from them, and Andre and Robbie sat behind Beck and Jade. Trina sat behind me and Cat. Jade was by her window, Andre was by his window, and Cat was by our window. So me, Beck, and Robbie where on the side next to the isle.

" Hey Tori, you know how we're on a plane?" Cat asked. I sighed,

" Yes Cat." I was just a tad annoyed, since it was now twelve in the morning, and still very dark out.

" Well, my brother isn't allowed on one anymore because..." After that I tuned Cat out. I sighed again, this was going to be a long plane ride.

**Beck's Pov:**

It was about two hours after we boarded on the plane, and Jade stirred awake.

" Were-were are we?" She asked, looking around confused. I chuckled. If Jade wakes on her own, and she's not cranky, she's actually pretty funny. Sometimes it's like she's high.

" We're on the plane." I said slowly, as if I where talking to a five year old.

" Oh." Jade nodded, and then chuckled.

" How'd we get here?" I just shook my head.

" By magical fairies!" I said, putting my best ' little girl' voice on. If Jade wasn't all sleepy-high, she would've slapped me. But, since she was, she just chuckled.

" Oh, ok." She said simply. She yawned and layed her head on my shoulder. She closed her eyes, and went back to sleep.

" Wooow." Tori said. I looked over, and she was smiling, amused.

" Jade actually thinks that fairies got us here?" She asked.

" Well, when Jade wakes up by herself, and she's not cranky, it's like she's high." I explained, and Tori laughed a little.

" It's even more funny when she's really high." I added. Tori raised a questioning eyebrow.

" It's a long.. and hilarious story." I said, and she nodded.

I sighed contently, and looked down at Jade. Her head was rested in the crook of my neck. I placed my head against her's, and fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, hope you liked that! I will probably update in a day or <strong>

**two. Depends on my schedule. Please review! Love ya all!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	4. Plane out madness

**Oh looky, another update! Yay! Tehe! I really love writing this! I hope you guys like reading it!**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>Andre's Pov: <strong>

I was playing on my pear pad, when Robbie started poking me.

" What?" I asked.

" Um, I need to go to the bathroom." He said. I looked at him confused. He was on the side by the isle, so he could just do that anyway.

" Um.. okay, just.. go." I gestured to the isle.

" Can you come with me?"

" No!" I said, a bit disgusted.

" Oh please! This is the first time I've been on a plane, what if there's... people?" Robbie asked. Now I was seriously confused.

" Rob, you can see there are lots of people, so..."

" I mean like.. perverted people. What if they walk in on me?"

" Just lock the door!" I exclaimed.

" I don't trust locks. I always end up getting them jammed, and then someone esle ends up busting the door down to get me out!" Robbie exlpained.

" Then just hold your pee." I ended our conversaiton. I looked back at my pear pad. I was playing a game on it, and felt more poking after a minute.

" What?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

" I can't hold it anymore Andre." Robbie said. I rolled my eyes.

" Just lock the _damn_ door!"

" I can't! I'll get traped!"

" Fine! You know what, fine! Just come on!" I said, giving up. Robbie got up, and sat Rex on the seat.

" Don't go anywhere." He told Rex. I rolled my eyes, and pushed Robbie, guestering him to move. Robbie went to the back, into the men's bathroom. There was only one stall. I stood infront of the door.

" Your not leaving, are you?" Robbie asked. I sighed, that just busted my plan.

" No Rob, just go." I felt like I was talking to a child. A moment later, a girl walked up to me.

" Hey." She smiled. I smiled back.

" Hey!"

" So uh, you standing in line?" She asked.

" Oh! No, I'm just watching my friend go pee." Wrong choice of words. She looked at me confused.

" I meant that, I'm waiting for him to get done." She was still confused.

" Why?" She asked.

" Well I uh.. you see..." I was trying to explain to her that Robbie was wierd.

" Cuz he's gay, now go!" Jade said, walking up to us. The girl scurried back to her seat.

" Jade! Why'd you do that?" I asked, slightly annoyed. She sensed my annoyance, and thus, smirked.

" Cuz I just got up.. cuz Robbie." She said. I nodded. I know better. You can't fight with a cranky Jade. A few minutes later, Robbie came out.

" Okay we can go no-" Robbie was cut off by someone screaming.

" Oh my god! It's Justin Beiber!" Trina shouted. I heard Tori groaned, and then there was just a heap of mess. People screaming Justin Beiber, Tori trying to hold Trina back, Jade stuggling to get over to Beck. And me and Robbie where at the back, by the bathrooms. Out of the mess, and heaps of people. You know, I'm starting to be gratefull that Robbie made me stand by the bathrooms.

**Tori's Pov:**

I was just sitting there, listening to Cat tell her stories.

" And-and then he jumped into the pool of carmel!" Cat laughed... and laughed... and laughed. Jade had got woken up a few minutes ago, cuz Robbie was whining. Something about the bathroom. So, Jade was cranky.

" Hey Cat." Jade said calmly.

" Whaty?" Cat asked.

" Shut up!" Jade snapped. Cat looked down.

" Phooey." She said.

" You know you could be a bit nicer." I told Jade. She rolled her eyes.

" Whatever." She got up, and walked down the isle, toward the bathrooms.

Beck sighed, resting his head on the seat. I smiled. Beck was really nice. And sweet, and caring, and talented... and hot, and oh so sexy.. **WAIT!** NO TORI! BAD TORI! You don't like Beck like that. But, I sighed, I did like Beck like that. Beck opened his eyes, and looked at me. He saw me staring at him, so I looked down. I was about to say something, when Trina screamed.

" Oh my god! It's Justin Beiber." I straightened up. I knew lots of celebs were on the plane, it was L.A. boardings, anyway. Beck shot up, and started worring, but, I dont' know why. A whole bunch of people started getting up shouting,

" Justin Beiber!" And screaming. I groaned, as I saw Trina zip by my seat. I got up.

" Trina! Come back, don't bother Justin!" I shouted, and got up to find her.

**Beck's Pov:**

Jade got up, walking down the isle. She was probably pissed at what Tori said. I sighed, closing my eyes, and laying my head back. When I opened my eyes, I turned my head toward Tori and Cat, and saw Tori staring at me. Her eyes met mine. Her cheeks grew red, as she looked down. I narrowed my eyes, what was Tori's deal?

Just as I was about to go back to sleep, I heard Trina scream. Oh no, what now?

" Oh my god! I't Justin Beiber!" She shouted. I shot up out of my seat, starting to freak. A whole bunch of people where screaming, and shouting. This can't be good. I started searching for Jade. There was something about Jade. She had angxiety really bad. She couldn't be away from me for to long, or away from a far distance, or she would have a freak attack.

"Beck!" I heard her screatch. I pushed my way through the people, until I reached her.

" Are you okay Jade?" I asked, concerned.

" Yeah, I think so." She breathed. She smiled, and I kissed her lips, happy that she was safe.

**Trina's Pov:**

I was just sitting in my seat, mumming to a song. I would have actually sang, since I'm like, one of the most talented people, but I didn't want to disturb everyone's sleep. I was just looking around, when I spotted someone. And not just a someone, but Justin Beiber!

" Oh my god! It's Justin Beiber!" I shouted, standing up, hitting my head in the prosses. Then, everything was a blur. People rushed while shouting,

" Justin Beiber!" and " No way!" I joined those people, rushing passed Tori's seat.

" Trina! Come back! Don't bother Justin!" She yelled, and I saw her get up. But, I ignored her, and continued shouting.

" Justin! Justin! I love you!" I shouted. Man, this trip was gonna be epic.

**Cat's Pov:**

I looked out my plane windows. I had headphones on, listening to music. I turned, and saw a whole bunch of people running around. Hey, maybe I should get some water!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was just almost everyone's pov <strong>

**of the plane's madness, and, I had to throw in **

**some of Cat's randomness, hehe! Love ya all! **

**~BadeObssesser**


	5. William

**Hi hi! I am very happy! Haha! So, here's and update! Please enjoy, and reveiw!**

**I don't own any characters that you can identify.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's Pov: <strong>

After all of the Bieber madness was over with, we all fell asleep. I looked over at Beck and Jade. Jade's head was in the crook of Beck's neck. And Beck's head was on top of Jade's. I sighed, I wish that was me with Beck. I closed my eyes, dreaming of _BeckandTori_.

_" I need to tell you something, Tori" Beck said, stuffing his hands in his pocket._

_" Um, sure, what is it?" I asked, sweetly. _

_" I broke up with Jade." _

_" What? Why?" I asked, my heart racing fast. _

_" Because Tori. I love y-"_

I startled away, feeling someone shaking my shoulder. It was Beck.

" Hey Tori, come on, we're here." He explained. Everyone was getting out of their seats, getting their luggage.

" Oh." I chuckled. I got my luggage and followed the gang out of the plane. We walked into the airport, taking some seats.

" Ok, um.. how do we get to the cabin?" Robbie asked. My eyes almost popped out of my skull. How the fuck could I forget that! My aunt was in Florida for a vaca!

" Um.. well..." I looked at the ground.

" Isn't your aunt in Florida?" Andre asked, and I nodded, after a moment. Everyone groaned.

" Way to go Tori! Now how are we suppose to get there?" Jade yelled. Beck wrapped his arms around her waist, standing behind her.

" Hey, be nice babe. I'm sure Tori didn't mean to." Beck said. He put his chin on Jade's left shoulder. I smiled, though. Beck defended me! Well, sourt of.

" Thank you Beck." I smiled.

" Anyway, we can just... call out a cab." Trina suggested.

" There are no cabs in Michigan! It's not like L.A." I stated, while everyone groaned again.

" Uh, I knew we shouldn't have come." Jade said.

" How are we going to get there?" I asked everyone, ignorging Jade's statement.

" How are we suppose to know? Your the one that wanted us to come." Jade said. There were some ' Yeah(s)' and ' she's got a point(s)' And then we all got into and arugument.

" Hello." I heard a voice, that wasn't part of the group, say.

" Um.. excuse me." The voice said again.

" Hey!" It said louder. We all got silent, and turned to the voice. It was a man. He had to be in his fourties. He was white, and had a rough looking face. Some rinkles were seen in his face. He had a prickly, hairy chin, and brown-gray hair. He looked like some creepy mean guy.

" I couldn't help but here that you guys needed a ride." He smiled. His teeth had a tint of yellow to them.

" Um, yeah, we do but-" I started to say, until he cut me off.

" Well, I could give ya'll a ride." He offered. For some reason, I had a bad feeling about this.

**Jade's Pov:**

" Well, um... I think we can just.. you know...call a cab." The youngest Vega said. The creepy looking man chuckled.

" Sorry to bust your bubble, but there are no cabs here in Michigan." The guy chuckled. He looked really creepy, like a rapist. What if he is? Oh god, I knew me and Beck shouldn't have come here!

" Look, that's for the offer, but I dont' think we should go with some stranger." Andre said. The guy looked a little hurt at that, but recovered quickly.

" It's not like I'll hurt ya'll. I just wanna help out." He smiled. His teeth were like yellow, rotten corn.

" Well... we really don't have any other way." Tori said. My eyes grew wide. Was she really considering going some place with this complete stranger?

" You see! I could just drop you guys off where every you like! Just give me the adress." He stated, as if it were as simple as that.

" Um.. let me just talk to my friends for a moment." Tori chuckled, nervously. We walked a little ways away from the man.

" Are you crazy Tori! We can't go with him!" I whisper-hissed. Everyone agreed with me.

" Yeah, what if he's like... some crazy rapist." Andre said. At that statement, Beck pulled me into his arms, gripping me tight.

" Come on guys! He's are only hope! Do you wanna stay at an airport for a week?" Tori asked. I hate to admitt it, but she did have a point. Andre sighed.

" She's right." He said. After a minute we all mumbled a ' fine, we'll go.' or something like that. Tori smiled.

" Ok, then let's go!" She said. We all followed behind her, as she walked up to the man.

" Me and my friends would love you help." She smiled. The man smiled as well. It was the most creepiest smile I had ever seen. It even beats my abusive father's creepy smile.

" Okay, then, follow me." He said. Me and Beck exchanged a look. Beck grabbed onto my hand tight, as I laced are fingers. We slowly followed the guy to his truck.

" I'm William, by the way." The man said, as he was driving down the road. Tori had gave William the adress to the cabin.

" I'm Tori! The red-head is Cat, right by me is Andre, by Cat is Robbie, by Robbie is my older sister, Trina, and by Trina is Beck, and on Beck's lap is his girlfriend, Jade." Tori introduced us him.

" Well nice to meat all ya'll." He smiled. Beck's arms where wrapped around me. I sighed and laid back, into Beck.

* * *

><p>We pulled into a long ass drive way. I mean, the drive way was probably like a mile long. There where trees surronding the area, like a big wall. The sky was gloomy, and dark. There where clouds taking over the sky.<p>

" And here we are." William said, coming to a stop. In front of us was a huge cabin! It was beautiful! There was a front pourch, and windows, and it was just amazing!

" Wow! My aunt's cabin is beautiful!" Tori exclaimed. We all got out, including William.

" I can't beilive we'll be staying here for a week!" Cat squealled, jumping up and down.

" You guys are staying here for a week?" William asked.

" Yep." Cat said, popping the 'p'.

" Just you guys? No parents?" William asked agaian. Tori nodded.

" Yeah. This is my aunt's cabin. She's in Florida, and we had spring break. So we came down here." Tori explained.

" We're you guys from?" William asked. I was slightly warry. Why did he ask so many questions?

" We all came from Los Angeles, California. We live in Hollywood." Robbie said.

" Wow, so you must be all like.. rich." William said, and we all nodded. It's true, we are all rich.

" Well uh, I actually live around here." William said. He pointed to some trees.

" Behind those trees, there's a laked. I live on the other side of the lake." William explained.

" Oh cool, so if we need you, we can just walk over there?" Tori asked, and William nodded.

" Of course! Here's the adress." He grabbed a pen and papper from his truck. He wrote the adress, and his phone number down, handing it to Tori.

" If you guys need anything, just call or come over." He said.

" Well, I'm gonna go, gotta feed my dogs." William said, after a few moments of silence." He got into his truck driving away.

" Ok, well, here are the keys to the cabin." Tori said, getting the keys from her pocket.

" So, let's go check it out!" She exclaimed. Beck took my hand, leading me into the cabin. I got this funny feeling in my stomache. I had a feeling this wasn't suck a good idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, they're finally in Michigan, yay!<strong>

**Tell me what you think of William! Please review!**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	6. A little Bademance!

**Okay, I know you guys are probably pissed at me for not updating in so long. I'm really sorry. I've just been VERY busy, and since x-mas is a few days away, I've been hurring to buy presents and everything. So, here is my present for you guys! So uh.. To: Anyone who read this From: Jade! I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's Pov: <strong>

I turned the key into the lock, opening the cabin door. We all stepped in and gasped. The place was beautiful! A chandieleir was hanging right above me. The floors were a dark oak wood, and the walls were an ocean blue color.

" Okay, my aunt said they're are three bedrooms. The masterbed room has one bed, and a bathroom." I started my speach.

" Me and Beck will take that one." Jade said, or more like demanded.

" Okay then. One other bed room has two beds. The last bedroom has three beds. So me, Cat, and Trina will stay in the three bed bedroom, and Andre and Robbie will stay in the two-bed bedroom." I explained. Everyone agreed, and went to their rooms.

**Beck's Pov: **

Me and Jade went up the stairs, while the rest of the gang were down stairs, going down a hall. Me and Jade went down a long hall. Pictures of people filled the walls. I even saw a picture of Tori and Trina, when they were little. At the end of the hall, and the left wall, was a white door. We opened it, and a large bed room awaited us. The floor was white carpet, and the walls were a dark oak. There was a bolconly in the room too.

" Wow." I said.

"This room is amazing." Jade stated.

" And it's all ours for a whole week." I smiled. Jade smirked.

" Yep. Now, uh, I think we should uh, make it fell a little more like home." She smilled wickedly.

" I agree." I said, immediently knowing what she ment. I walked over to her, capturing her lips. I put my hands on her waist, while her hands dug into my hair. I lifted her up, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, and her legs around my waist. I dumped her on the bed, and we started to fuck.

**Tori's Pov: **

Me, Cat, Trina, Robbie, and Andre were down stairs, going down a hall. I saw some pictures of me and Trina as kids. I smiled, remembering the good times. We reached a door, on the right side of the wall. I opened it up, and it had three beds in it.

" Okay, this is our room." I said. I turned and noticed another door, on the left of the hall.

" So this is you guy's room." I said, opening the other door. Sure enough, it had two beds.

" Okay, everyone get situated, and then we'll meet up in the living room, to plan stuff." I said. Everyone agreed, and Robbie and Andre went to their room. Me, Cat, and Trina walked into ours. The floor was green carpet, and the walls were white. There were three bed. One regular bed, and a bunk bed.

" Tori, me and you could share the bunk bed!" Cat squealed.

" Okay, which do you want, bottom or top?" I asked.

" Umm, bottom. I had a bunk bed as a kid, and I had the top, and my brother had the bottom. But, I fell off the top, so I don't like the top." Cat explained.

" That's fine." I smiled.

We unpacked our bags, and waited for Robbie and Andre to come to the living room. A few minutes later, they were sitting on the couch.

" Okay, I'll go get Beck and Jade." I said, walking up the stairs. I found thier room, and was about to open the door when I heard their voices.

" OH! OH god Beck, faster, ohhh, yes baby!" Jade moaned.

" OH god Jade! Your so hot!" Beck said. I felt tears come to my eyes. I knew Beck and Jade have sex, but.. I just wished they didn't. I loved Beck. I mean, he was nice, and sweet, caring and kind. And don't forget, he's totally hot. But he loved Jade, and that hurt, that like, burned. I remember that when I found out that he had a girlfriend, I swore I felt my heart shatter. And it's been broken every since. But, I envy Jade. She had Beck. She had Beck, when she clearly didn't deserve him. She's the one he fucks, not me. I almost wanted to start whailing tears, when Beck said something, that made me feel more terrible.

" I love you so much Jade." He panted. I knew they were done.

" I love you too." I heard her. Wow, I think that was the first time I've heard Jade say that.

" You know I'll never leave you. Not for Alissa, not for Tori, no one." Beck said. I felt the tears pouring down my face. I knew he really meant what he said to Jade.

" I know Beck. I'm sorry I'm so jealous. I just don't want to loose you." Jade cried, softly. Wait, I thought she sold her tear ducks to the devil, along with her soul.

" Don't worry babe, your the only one I'll ever want." Beck said, I couldn't even see because of all my tears.

" Promise?" Jade asked, as if she were gonna die if he didn't.

" Promise." Beck said. I heard them kiss. That was enough for me. I knocked on the door.

" Guys come down to the living room, we're gonna plan stuff." I said through the door, trying to hide my pain.

" We'll be down in a minute." Beck said.I could tell that he was annoyed. I whipped my tears, and went down the stairs.

**Beck's Pov:**

Me and Jade got done, as we just layed in the bed.

" I love you so much Jade." I told her. I watched as her naked chest moved up and down.

" I love you too." She breathed. I smiled.

" You know I'll never leave you. Not for Alissa, not for Tori, no one." I said. I grabbed her hand. Her eyes filled with tears.

" I know Beck, I'm sorry I'm so jealous. I just don't want to loose you." She cried. She turned to her side, laying her head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing circles on one of her breasts.

" Don't worry babe, your the only one I'll ever want." I said,truthfully. I kissed her hair, inhailing her cinnimon scent.

" Promise?" She asked. She looked up, her crystal blue eyes shimmering with tears. I smiled.

" Promise." I said. She smiled. I smiled back at her, and pressed my lips to hers. When we broke apart, she layed her head back on my chest. Then, there was a knock on the door.

" Guys come down to the living room, we're gonna plan stuff." Tori's happy voice called. Jade sighed, rolling her eyes. I had to admitt, Tori did ruin a perfect moment. I sighed as well.

" We'll be down in a minute." I said, slightly annoyed. I sighed again, as Jade got up.

" Come on, let's see what those loosers have planned." She rolled her eyes once more. I got up, and we got dressed. Jade opened to door. I grabbed her wrist before she could walk out.

" I love you Jade. Forever and Always." I said, pushing her up against a wall. My hips pinned her in place.

" Don't ever think other wise." I told her. She nodded, and smiled. I pressed my lips to hers agian, as we kissed gently.

" You know I'll always love you." I told her, and she nodded.

" And I'll always love you too." I smiled at what she said. I moved my hips, laced our fingers, and we walked down stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, Bademance, don't <strong>

**you just love it? Well, I hope you like it! I'll try to update after Christmas. **

**So, Marry Chritmas everyone!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	7. The Plans

**Hi hi! Merry New Year! Wait, that's not right...**

**Anyway, here is a ' New Update', for the New Year! Please enjoy, and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's Pov: <strong>

I sat on the couch with everyone else, waiting for Beck and Jade. A few minutes later, they came walking down the stairs. Their hands were intwined, and Jade had her head in the crook of Beck's neck. Beck walked over to a red leather chair, sitting down on it. Jade sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. It made me want to cry some more. But, instead, I put on a big fake smile, and started talking.

" Okay, now that everyone's here, let's talk about what to do around here. Any suggestions?" I started.

" We could go hiking." Robbie said. I pulled out my pear phone, typing that down.

" That's good. How about you Andre?" I asked.

" Well could go camping. You know, since your aunt has tents, we could all camp out doors."

" That's great! What about you Trina?" I asked my sister.

" I don't care. You guys can do whatever. I'll be staying here all day, everyday." Trina said in her snotty little voice. I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

" Ok, Cat?"

" Well, once when me and my family went camping, we saw a bear, and my brother threw a rock at it... It didn't like that." Cat said. We all stared blankly at her.

" Okay, how about you Beck." I smiled at him. He shrugged.

" I know!" Jade said, with a smirk on her face. Uh-oh.

" ... What?" I asked, slightly scared. Hey, don't blame me! She's like, a demon! I swear she has deep sicological problems!

" We could all go out at night, walking around the woods, telling creepy stories about campers getting killed."

**YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN? DEEP SICOLOGICAL PROBLEMS!**

" Yeah!" Rex said, approvingly. I sighed, shaking my head.

" I don't know Jade, it sounds kinda... scary." I said. She rolled her eyes.

" No shit sherlock! It's suppose to be!" She shouted. I noticed Beck started rubbing circles on her hips.

" Uhh, ok! Just, ok. We'll do each of our activities one day." I said.

" But we're staying here for 8 days." Beck said.

" We'll just keep doing the same stuff. Just on different days." I explained, and the group nodded.

" Well what do we start off with?" Cat asked.

" Well, it's getting late. So for now, let's just watch some movies, and we'll start the stuff tomorrow." Andre said. Everyone agreed.

" So what movie?" Cat asked. Jade suddenly perked up.

" I know!" She stood up. I frowned, looking at Beck. He looked sad that Jade had got up.

" I'll go get it." Jade said, going up the stairs. I huffed, as I watched Beck, as he watched Jade's every more.

Jade came back after a minute.

" What is it?" Andre asked her. She smirked.

" Oh.. just ' Cabin Fever'." She said.

Great, now I'll be up all night, tending to Cat after she pees herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was pretty much <strong>

**just another filler. The real fun starts the next **

**ud, when the acitvites start! I'll update soon, I promise! Maybe **

**even tomorrow! Please review! Love ya!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	8. The Hike

**I hope this was soon enough for you guys! I've been really busy. Like, I decided to end one of my stories, and then people convinced me to continue it, and I just updated that story, and I still have to ud Teen Parents AND I'm even starting on another story. So, I'm pretty busy. But, I hope you like this chapter, please reveiw!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's Pov: <strong>

It was around noon, and everyone decided to get ready and do those activities. We all got dressed.

" Hehe." Cat started giggling. I sighed.

" What Cat?" I had been up with her all night, because of that stupid movie Jade made us watch. Just as I thought, Cat had peed herself, and then I spent half the night trying to get her back to sleep. Uh, I felt like a parent!

" Your bra is pink." Cat giggled. I raised an eyebrow.

" Yeah, so." I said, pulling a clean shirt over my head.

" I have a pink one too!" Cat giggled.

" That's- that's nice. Uh, how about you go get Beck and Jade." I told her. She nodded and went out the room, as I finished dressing.

**Cat's Pov:**

I went up the stairs, going to the room Beck and Jade were staying in.

" Oh god Beck! Yes baby!" I heard Jade moaning. I turned my head to the side, curiously. _I wonder what they are doing. _

I eagerly opened the door, and I saw Beck and Jade. They were both naked, and Beck was on top of Jade.

" Cat!" Jade skrietched.

" Yes?" I asked. I knew they were having sex, but I was intrerested.

" What are you doing?" Jade asked.

" Whatching!" I said simply.

" No! Out!" Jade shouted. I quickly closed the door, going to Tori.

**Tori's Pov:**

Cat opened the door to our room.

" Guess what Tori!" Cat smiled. She looked like she just watched the best movie ever or something.

" What?" I asked, kind of amused.

" I saw something." Cat giggled. I was curious. But, she said nothing else. About two minutes passed.

" Well." I said.

" Well what?" Cat asked innocently.

" What did you see?" I nearly shrieked.

" Oh, I saw Beck and Jade having sex!" She said, as though it were the best thing in the world. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Ugg, I hate Jade!

" Oh." Was all I said. She nodded.

" So did you tell them to come on?" I asked.

" Uh-oh, I forgot that part!" Cat put her hands on her cheeks. I sighed.

" It's fine, I'll get them." I said, walking out of the room.

" Kk." Cat giggled.

I went up the stairs, and heisitated on opening their door. I pressed my ear to it.

" Your amazing Jade, I love you." I heard Beck say. I heard them kiss. _No Tori . Come on, don't cry. Your tuffer than that._

I took a deep breathe, praying that my voice wouldn't sound shaky. I knocked on the door.

" Um, guys, are you done? We're gonna go do the activities." I said, and was proud that my voice sounded happy.

" Yeah, we'll be down there." Beck answered. I smiled sadly. I wished that was me in that room with him.

" Okay." I said, making my way down stairs.

**Beck's Pov:**

" Come on babe." I said, watching as Jade pulled on a shirt, over her lacey black bra.

" Do we have to Beck? I mean, we could just stay here all day and fuck." Jade suggested. I smiled.

" As great as that sounds, we came here together, with are friends. And unless you want Tori to be in here with us, I think we should go." I said, knowing that would get her. She rolled her eyes, brushing her hair.

" Whatever." She said. We finished getting dressed, and I grabbed her hand. We walked down stairs, and everyone was in the living room. I sat on the couch, Jade sitting right next to me.

"Okay, so we have some ideas on what we're gonna do. So, what should we do today?" Tori asked.

" I wanna go hiking today!" Cat shouted.

" Okay, everyone in?" Tori asked. We all said yes, except for Jade.

" No." Was Jade's answer.

" Why not?" Tori asked.

" Cuz my legs hurt." Jade said. I smirked a little, knowing that I'm the one who made them hurt.

" Why?" Cat asked curiously.

" You've already seen why!" Jade snapped, and Cat giggled. I think Tori got that, because she raised her eyebrows.

" Huh?" Robbie asked.

" I saw Beck and Jade having sex earlier!" Cat shouted. Everyone now nodded understanding.

" Yeah thanks Cat!" Jade yelled.

" Your welcome Jadey!" Cat said, not catching the annoyence on Jade's face. Jade rolled her eyes.

" Well, yeah. That's why my legs hurt." Jade said, and glared at me.

" What did I do?" I asked, putting my hands up in surrender.

" Jade." Andre answered, and started laughing.

" Well, I'll let you ride on my back." I told Jade.

" That's not the only thing she's riding." Rex said, and Robbie started laughing. Jade glared at Robbie, and flicked him off.

" At least I get sex." Jade remarked.

" Oww, I think you need some medical help from that BURN!" Andre shouted, and we all started laughing.

" Ok, let's get going then." Tori said. We all got up going outside.

**Jade's Pov:**

We were all outside, and I got up onto Beck's back.

" Ready?" Tori asked.

" Yeah!" I shouted. She shrugged, and she led us to a trail. We started walking, well I didn't, obviously. But, everyone else did. Cat looked around like it was a candy store.

" Wow, it's so peace ful out her." She commented.

" Yeah, it's making me sick." I said.

" Oh come on Jade. Lighten up a little." Tori said.

" Whatever." I mumbled.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, we were still following the trail, when we heard a gun shot in the distance.<p>

" Eepp!" Cat shrieked, hiding behind Tori.

" Don't worry Cat, it's probably just a hunter. They have those out in the country." Tori explained.

" Do they hunt people?" Cat asked. I rolled my eyes.

" Cat, they _are_ people!" I shouted.

" No they're not, they're hunters, silly." Cat said. I just shook my head.

We got to a barbed wire fence that said ' No Trespassing'.

"Well I guess we'll head back." Tori said. I decided to walk back this time. As I we were walking back. I turned my head, and noticed a figure in the trees. I squinted, trying to get a better look. The figure held something up, and banged it against a stump. Then, as if it knew I was looking at it, it looked straight at me, and just stared. I stared back, and the figure then did something.. not ordinary. It took it's finger and pointed at me. I then pretended to slice it's neck. I quickly looked straight ahead, and then back. The figure was gone. I bit my lip, something wasn't right.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh. What was that figure? And why did<strong>

**it scare Jade? Hmm, so many questions...**

**~BadeObssesser**


	9. AN

**Ok, first off let me say I am so sorry for not updating in forever. And, I want to know if people are still willing to read this. So if you are please review, or this story will sadly be discontinued. **


	10. It all starts here

**Ok, so I've got all the reviews saying I should NOT stop this. So, alas I shall continue! Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's Pov:<strong>

We all made it back to the cabin, and we sat down on the couch. We decided to watch a movie and then Jade suddenly spoke up.

" Ok, did anyone else see that?" Jade asked, sitting down on Beck's lap. Wait, see what?

" uh, what are you talking about Jade?" I asked.

" Well, when we were walking back here, I saw a figure in the trees. And it pointed to me, and then pretended to slice it's neck." Jade explained.

" What!" Beck asked, enraged. Cat squeaked. I rolled m eyes.

" Oh come on, you don't really beilieve that do you?" I asked everyone. " I mean, this is Jade guys." I pointed out. Andre shrugged.

" I'm serious Vega." Jade spat.

" I believe Jade." Beck said.

" Me too!" Cat spoke up. I sighed, Cat fell for anything.

" Oh come on, do you really excpect to believe that there is someone out there, that wants to slice our heads?" I asked. Someone other than me has to have _some_ sense.

" Tori's right guys. Jade's just trying to scare everyone." Andre said, backing me up.

" Thank you Andre." I put my hand on his shoulder.

" Guys im serious, I swear." Jade shouted, suddenly standing up.

" There is someone out there, please believe me." Jade begged. Wow, Jade never begs. I was starting to wonder if she really was telling the truth.

" Ok, let's say Jade is telling the truth. What are we even going to do?" I said.

Everyone looked at each other.

" I don't know, we can always just be wary, you know. Not let anyone out of site." Beck suggested, glancing at Jade. I held the urge to roll my eyes.

"Ok, so it's agreed. We'll just not let anyone. Out of site." everyone agreed. I then yawned. I looked at side, releasing that it was pitch black out.

" Well, Im gonna go to bed now." I said, standing up. Cat stood up with me. Beck and Jade stood up, intwining their hands. Robbie and Andre stood, and then Robbie frowned.

" Wait guys-" He started. "- Where's Trina?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun duh... <strong>

**Oh no, what happened to Trina? I guess you'll **

**have to find out it he next chapter! Love you **

**guy, don't forget to review! Bye bye for now!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	11. The Barn

**Hi everyone! I just want to say I'm extremely sorry for not updating any of my stories. But a lot of drama has been in my life. But, all of it's cleared up, and now I am starting up all of my stories! And I'll be updating more often. This story will be updated at least once or twice every two weeks. I've got about four other stories I'm working on to so... But, I hope you guys are still reading this! Enjoy!**

**P.s. Here are some responses to your reviews!**

**Alex: Beck didn't call the gang losers, Jade did.**

**NeedMoreBade: Thank you so much! Well, I definitely don't plan on stopping the story anytime soon!**

**LizGilliesFanForever: Thanks bestie! I'm so glad that you love all of my stories! Look out for the trilogy to 'The Lives We Have' and ' Teen Parents'!**

**LoveTheBade: No offence taken! I know I don't do spell check a lot. But my computer is old as shit, and doesn't have spell check, sorry. Glad you love this though!**

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks! Hey, do you even write stories, just wondering**

**Crazywobbie: Sorry I didn't update soon like you wanted. But I'll try to update more often, I promise!**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on: A Trip to Hell<em>

_Tori's Pov:_

_"Well, when we were walking back here, I saw a figure in the trees. And it pointed to me, and then pretended to slice it's neck." Jade explained._

_"Oh come on, do you really expect to believe that there is someone out there, that wants to slice our heads?" I asked. Someone other than me has to have some sense._

_"I don't know, we can always just be wary, you know. Not let anyone out of site." Beck suggested, glancing at Jade. I held the urge to roll my eyes._

_"Ok, so it's agreed. We'll just not let anyone. Out of site." everyone agreed. I then yawned. I looked at side, releasing that it was pitch black out._

_" Well, I'm gonna go to bed now." I said, standing up. Cat stood up with me. Beck and Jade stood up, entwining their hands. Robbie and Andre stood, and then Robbie frowned._

_" Wait guys-" He started. "- Where's Trina?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's Pov: <strong>

Everyone looked at each other.

" Trina!" Tori shouted, and ran down the hall.

" Trina!" We all shouted. Cat and Robbie followed Tori, and me, Jade, and Andre went up the stairs.

" Trina?" I called out, once we made it to the top of the stairs. We started walking down the long hallway, the only light coming from the shimmering moon outside.

" Vega were are you?" Jade said, opening a door. But no one was in there. We searched every room upstairs, and then headed back down. Cat, Robbie, and Tori were sitting back on the couch.

" She's not anywhere down here." Tori said.

" Not upstairs either." I said back.

" Where could she go?" Andre asked.

" Yeah, I mean, it's not like she'd go outside... right?" Jade asked. We all looked toward the big window that was at the side of the house. Anyone outside could clearly see the living room.

" Well, there's nothing else to do but check." Tori said.

" I don't wonna go back outside." Cat whined.

" We have too! Even though she Trina, she my sister! I have to find her!" Tori shouted.

" Hey, stop yelling at Cat!" Jade snapped at Tori, as Cat walked over to Jade, hugging her side. Tori sighed,

" I'm sorry Cat. I'm just worried about Trina."

" It's ok Tori." Cat whispered.

" Ok, we have to go look for her." Robbie said. We all knew it was true. We'd have to go outside searching for Trina.

" Ok, let's split in to two groups of three." Tori said.

" Ok! I wonna pick! Uhm, Beck, Jade and Andre. And me, Tori, and Robbie!" Cat said. We all shrugged and agreed.

We got our shoes and jackets on, and stepped out into the cold night air.

" Okay, it's 1:30 right now. We'll all meet right back here at 2:00, ok?" Tori said, and we agreed. Everyone set an alarm on their phone for 2 a.m.

" Ok, if anyone finds Trina, call the other group, and we'll all meet up here. Ok, ready?" Tori asked. One group each had two flashlights. We all nodded, and then split. Tori, Cat, and Robbie went to the left, while me, Jade, and Andre went to the right.

" I can't believe we lost Trina!" Andre stated.

" I know, I mean. Were would she go? It's not like she'd be willing to take a walk out here." Jade agreed with Andre.

" Well, obviously she did. I mean, there is nobody out here to take her." I said.

" Who'd want to take Trina anyway? They'd probably just pay us to take her back." Jade laughed, as me and Andre joined in.

**Tori's Pov:**

I had one flashlight on and Robbie and Cat were right up against me. Ugh just my luck. I have to get stuck with the two ones that are afraid of everything. I mean, I love Cat.. and Robbie is just weird. But sometimes, they are a lot to handle.

" Omg! I just saw something!" Cat squeaked.

" What was it?" I asked, it could have been Trina!

" It was a-a"

" A what?" I asked.

" A bird!" Cat giggled. I groaned. With my luck, we'll never find Trina!

**Jade's Pov:**

I entwined my fingers with Beck's and rested my head on his shoulder. It was 1:45, and still no sign of Trina.

" Oh look guys! It's a lake!" Andre pointed out, and we went over to it. Surprisingly it looked crystal clear. huh.

" Wow, it's so clear you could see your reflection." Beck said, leaning down, seeing his face in the water.

" Ok, enough with your natural mirror, we need to look for Trina." I said, and Beck stood back up, taking my hand in his again. Just then we heard a high pitched scream. We glanced at each other before taking off toward the scream.

**Cat's Pov:**

After I giggled about seeing a bird we walked a for a bit longer.

" The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round." Robbie started singing. I giggled a little again, and started singing with him.

" Round and Round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the tow-" I was about to finish when I tripped and fell into a huge, deep hole. Huh, I didn't even see it! I screamed as I fell, and I fell to my butt with a thud.

" Oh my god Cat, are you okay?" Tori asked. Tori and Robbie were standing at the edge of the hole, looking down at me.

"Yeah I just-"

" Guys?" We heard a voice say. Robbie and Tori turned their heads. I knew that voice, it was Jade's.

" Jadey!" I shouted. Jade, Beck, and Andre came to the edge of the hole.

" Cat what happened!" Jade sounded worried.

" Well, me and Robbie were singing ' Wheels on the Bus', but then I tripped and fell down this hole. I screamed." I said. I saw Jade roll her eyes when I mentioned that I screamed.

" Well how are you gonna get me out guys!" I shouted, after a few minutes of silence. They started looking around. I did the same. Although I couldn't see really well, I swore that I saw just a tiny dim light in this tunnel.

**Jade's Pov:**

We reached the sound, and ended up by Tori and Robbie.

" Guys?" I asked. They turned to us.

" Jadey!" I heard a girly voice shout from below me. I noticed a huge hole and we walked over to it. Cat was sitting on the ground, looking up.

" Cat what happened?" I tried to hide the worry in my voice.

" Well me and Robbie were singing ' Wheels on the Bus'-" I sighed annoyed, of course they would sing that. " But then I tripped and fell down. I screamed." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her ' I screamed' comment. No shit Sherlock, of course you screamed!

" Well how are you gonna get me out guys!" Cat shouted, after a few moments of silence.

" Ugh." Tori looked around. I looked to, and noticed a rope on the ground.

" Look guys, a rope!" I said, picking it up. It had red stains all over it, but I didn't know what the red was, nor did I care.

" Cat grab onto this and put both your feet on the side of the hole." I told Cat. Cat grabbed onto the rope. I pulled on the rope as she climbed up the hole. Once she finally came up I let the rope go.

" Okay, how about we stay in one group for now on." Tori suggested, and we all nodded.

" Guys it's 2:15 and we still haven't found Trina." Andre said.

" Well, maybe if she's out here she can hear us." Tori suggested. We all started shouting Trina's name, but no luck. We absentmindedly started walking around.

" Jade. Look, over there!" Beck pointed to a dark building off in the distance.

" Guys over here!" I shouted, and they all came up.

" You see that, how about we check it out." I said, and Cat whimpered.

" I don't want to go over there, it looks scary!" She said, hiding in Robbie's arm.

" Well it's a possibility that Trina might be in there." Beck said.

" Why would Trina be in there?" Tori asked.

" Why would she go out of the house?" I answered a question with a question.

" She's got a point the, the least we could do is go look." Andre said.

" Okay, let's go." Tori sighed, as we all started walking toward the building.

**Beck's Pov:**

We finally got to the building, and we realized that it was a run-down, old barn. The red walls were now rotting wood, on top of the barn was a really rusty rooster thing, and the place had an early and creepy sense to it.

We all stood in front of the barn, none of us daring to move. After minutes of un-moving, Jade finally made the first move, walking up to the barn. She unlatched the double doors, pulling them open. The scent of rotting decaying stuff filled the night air.

" Oh god, it smells like something died in there." Andre said, covering his nose. We all walked slowly in. I took Jade's right hand, lacing our fingers together. It was pitch black, we couldn't see a thing.

" Um, how are we suppose to look if we can't see anything?" Cat asked.

" The flashlights!" Tori said, turning on a flashlight. Andre took out his, also turning it on. We moved around the room, until Jade pointed at something. Andre flashed the light over to were Jade went to. It was a latter. A latter that led to another part of the barn.

" Come on guys." Jade said, and started climbing up the rusty latter. I ran over to it.

" Babe be careful!" I said, as she finished going up. I followed her up and then came Tori, Cat, Andre, and finally, Robbie. Tori looked around when we got up to the top.

" Oh look at all this old stuff." She said, crouching down and looking at old antique stuff. There were pictures of farmers, animals, and other stuff. I bent down next to Tori to take a better look. There was this one particular picture that I thought was creepy.

" Tori look at this." I whispered, and pointed to the picture.

" Oh my god." She said. It was of a farmer. He had a super creepy smile on his face and was standing next to a dead pig. The pig was hanging from a rope tied to a post. It looked like it got hung. But the farmer had a bloody knife in his hand, holding it up. The pig was cut open, it's guts on the ground. We were staring at the picture for so long that it scared me when Jade shouted something.

" Guys look over here!" We all ran to her. She had a flashlight in her hand, and was looking up at a long row of VERY sharp objects. Knifes, pitch forks, chainsaws, hammers, anything sharp thing you could think of.

" I wonder why they're all here." Jade said. We heard a high-pitch squeak from the side of us. We all snapped our heads to the noise. It was Cat. We all ran to her.

" What's wrong Ca..." Tori started until we all got over there. We were now in a bathroom. It was disgusting. The walls were dark brown, with red blotches on them. The floor was cold stone.

" Oh my god!" Jade said. We saw what Cat had found. In the rusty, nasty tub was bloody water.. and Trina's body. Trina's throat was cut, along with her arms and legs. Her mouth was wide open, her eyes wide.

Tori made a blood curtailing scream.

" No! Trina, no! This can't be true!" She yelled, running over to the tub. She went to Trina's body, hugging it.

" No Tori! No, she's gone!" Andre shouted, running over, trying to pull Tori from her dead sister's body. The tears spilled out of Tori's eyes like no tomorrow.

" Oh god! Why!" Tori cried, clinging to her sister.

" Trina! Please, ohhh!"

" Tori come on! She gone, she's gone!" Andre shouted, finally getting Tori back on her feet. The rest of us just stood silently from shock.

" No! She can't be! Even though she was annoyed and self-centered, she was my sister and I love her!" Tori wailed, clinging to Andre now.

A few moments went by and we all heard a loud bang. Everyone got silent.

" Guys.. I think we should go back to the house, now." Jade whispered, her eyes wide. I grabbed onto her hand for dear life.

"Let's count to three, and make a run for it." Andre said.

" One." Cat started.

" Two." Me and Jade said at the same time.

" Three." Robbie said. We all ran to the door, pushing past one another. We turned the corner, passed the sharp objects, and down the latter. We all made it out of the barn, checking to make sure no one was left behind. We sprinted as fast a possible to the house. Once inside, I quickly locked the front door.

" Everyone make sure all the windows and doors are locked!" I instructed.

**Andre's Pov:**

Me and Jade went up the stairs, making sure all the windows were locked.

" Oh, oh god." Jade whispered.

" What?'' I quickly asked, really concerned.

" Trina, is- is dead." The full thing finally crashed down on her. Tears leaked from Jade's eyes. I pulled her into a hug.

" It's gonna be ok. We are safe." I said.

" How do you know!" Who ever did this could do it again! They could take me, or you. Or-or worse... Beck." She chocked when she said Beck's name.

" Come on, let's get down stairs." I said, and we made our way back down the stairs. Everyone else was in the living room. Jade ran to Beck, wrapping her arms around his neck, crying into his chest. Tori closed the curtain to the huge window in the room. Everyone sat down.

" What are we going to do?" Tori croaked out.

" Well, obviously there is someone who wants to hurt us." Robbie said. Cat was laying her head on his shoulder.

" I told you guys! What if it's the guy I saw in the woods earlier?" Jade said. We looked at each other, now we knew Jade was right.

" Well what are we going to do?" Tori asked again.

" Well I'll tell you what we are not going to do. We will not go out of anyone's sight. Everyone will have to stay with at least one other person. We can not go out in the woods for anything but an absolute emergency, got it?" Beck said, and we all agreed. We all talked for about two more hours.

" Well, it's like four in the morning, I'm going to bed." I said, and Robbie follwed me.

**Beck's Pov:**

" Yeah, we're going to bed too, night guys." Tori said, and Cat and Tori went to their room.

" Come on babe, let's go too." I said, standing up. Jade got up as well, taking my hand. We went up the stairs and into our room.

" You alright?" I asked Jade once we entered the room. She sighed.

" Yeah, I guess a lot has happened today." She smiled sadly, and started stripping down. I did the same. I was only in my boxers, and Jade was in her bra and panties. We pulled back to covers, crawling into the king sized bed, and covered back up. Jade faced me, and snuggled into me. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer. She tossed a leg over mine.

" Thank you." She said.

" For what?" I asked confused.

" For believing in me today." She whispered. I smiled.

" I'll always believe you. I love you baby, so much." I smiled. She smiled back.

"I love you too Beck." I pressed my lips to hers. We parted and kissed a few more times. She sighed again, and put her head on my chest. I sighed too, closing my eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that was a pretty long chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, my computer sucks. I hope that made <strong>

**up for the not updating in forever. Like I said, I'll try to update a lot more!**

**Please review! Love you guys!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	12. Searching, Finding, and A Man

**Ok, here is the update! Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Warning: Slight bade smut!**

* * *

><p>Jade's Pov:<p>

Two days. Everyone spent two days watching movies, and I was sick of it. It was around six in the morning.

" Beck." I whispered. He groaned.

" Beck, Beck wake up." He groaned again, but opened his eyes.

" Babe, what time is it?" He asked.

" Like six in the morning." He looked at me like I was crazy.

" Jade, why are you up at six in the morning?"

" Because, I want to go outside." I said. He sat up.

" Outside? Jade it's six in the morning, and there is something out there. We are NOT going outside." He told me.

" Why not? We've been cooped up in this house for two days. And even if there is something out there, it's not like it's up at this time." I said.

" Yeah, we shouldn't be either."

" Beck please." I pouted, batting my eye lashes. He sighed.

" Fine Jade, fine. But only for a few minutes." I smiled and kissed him.

**Beck's Pov:**

Jade's crazy ass woke me up at six in the morning, to go outside. Of course I couldn't say no to her, so we went. We got our shoes on and crept outside, being careful not to wake the others. I took Jade's hand and we started walking around.

" Why do you even want to be out here?" I asked.

" Because, I'm sick of being in that house. Don't worry Beck. We won't be out here for long."

* * *

><p>Well, it was around eleven in the morning, and we were STILL outside. The weather was surprisingly warm. And what ever had got Trina, wasn't out here at all.<p>

Jade and I had wondered far out. We stopped at that barbed wire we saw a few days ago. We just looked around.

"We should get back Jade." I said, and she nodded.

"Ok." We were about to turn around, when Jade stopped me.

"Look, there's another house!" She said, and I looked off into the distance. Sure enough, there was a big house.

"Jade, it's passed the barbed wire. We can't go in there." I pointed out.

"We have to! What if there is someone who can help us get to the airport!" She said. She did have a point. And since there was no one else around...

"Ok. We'll go. Come on." I said, and we hoped across the barbed wire. I took her hand again and we headed to the house.

**Tori's Pov:**

I woke up and stretched. I looked at the time.

**10:30 a.m.**

I guess everyone was gonna start getting up. I got up from the top bunk, and climbed down the latter. Cat wasn't in the bed. Weird. I opened the door, and went into the kitchen. Andre and Robbie were eating breakfast.

"Where's Cat." I asked.

" In the bathroom." Robbie said. Just then Cat came out.

" Morning Tori." Cat said.

" Hey." I said, looking around. I frowned.

"Are Beck and Jade still asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah." Andre answered.

"I'll go get them up for breakfast." I said.

I walked up the stairs and to there door. I knocked.

"Beck, Jade wake up! Breakfast is being served." I shouted. But no answer. I frowned again and opened the door. I gasped. Beck and Jade weren't in their room.

**Andre's Pov:**

Tori came running down the stairs.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" Beck and Jade aren't in their room." She said quickly. All of our eyes widened.

" That means the must have gone outside." Robbie stated the obvious.

" Ok, let's just look for them so we can get back here." I said.

We all got our shoes on and headed out the door.

" Ok, me and Andre will go this way, you and Robbie go that way." Tori instructed to Cat. Cat nodded.

" If either of you see anything suspicious, or if you find Beck and Jade, call us. Ok?" I said.

" Ok." Cat and Robbie said simultaneously.

" Remember, be careful! And be alert." Tori finished. Me and Tori the took off one direction, Cat and Robbie going the other.

**Beck's Pov:**

We finally got to the house. We slowly walked across the gravel drive way, all the way up to the front steps. I took Jade's hand and we climbed up the steps, onto the porch.

"Ready?" I asked my voice slightly shaky.

"Yeah." Jade replied with the same tone of voice. I took a deep breathe and knocked on the door.

**Tori's Pov:**

Me and Andre continued walking.

"Beck! Jade!" I called out. I sighed, no answer.

"We'll find them Tori." Andre tried to assure me.

"What if we don't?" I asked.

"We will, I promise." He said. I lost it then. I stopped walking, as did he.

" DON'T SAY THAT! DO NOT MAKE A PROMISE YOU CAN'T KEEP! MAYBE WE WON'T FIND BECK AND JADE BEFORE IT'S TO LATE. WE SURE AS HELL DIDN'T FIND TRINA!" I shouted, tears pouring out of my eyes. My knees fell to the ground as I sobbed furiously. Andre kneeled down beside me.

" Tori...I-I'm really sorry." He said. I sobbed more, but looked up. I slowly stopped sobbing.

" It's not y-your fault." I breathed. He smiled sadly, and stood up.

" Come, let's go find them so we can get back to the house." He said, holding out his hand. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. We continued walking.

**Jade's Pov:**

Beck knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked again.

"He-hello! Is anyone home?" He asked. No answer. He knocked again.

"Beck no one's home. Let's just go!" I tugged on his arm.

"We have to find help Jade." He told me. He knocked again. Then he took a deep breathe and slowly turned the door knob. He pushed the door open, seeing as it was unlocked.

We slowly made our way into the house. It looked vacant. The walls were a light blue, and there was white carpet. The living room had a brown couch, a flat screen TV, a coffee table, and a plant.

We walked passed the living room, into a hallway. There were no pictures hung up or anything. On the left side of the hall, there was a white door. On the right side of the hall, where two more white doors. At the end of the hall, a huge kitchen opened up. The kitchen floor was a light oak wood, and the walls where a light green.

There was a table and four chairs. And there where sliding glass doors that lead to a side yard.

"Hello!" Beck called out.

"I-is anyone here?" I asked. Again, no answer. I noticed there were food wrappers and packages scattered around. We looked around the kitchen.

"Look Beck." I pointed. There was a black wired phone on a counter. Beck smiled and we quickly walked over to it. Beck grabbed it and started dialing 911. He looked confused for a second, and then frustrated.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He showed me the cord, it was ripped. I sighed.

"Great now how are we-" Before I could finish my sentence, we heard the front door open.

**Beck's Pov:**

Mine and Jade's eyes got wide, someone was coming into the house. We heard heavy boots starting to walk down the hallway. I started to panic. Jade grabbed my hand, and pointed to the sliding glass door. I nodded and we quickly, but quietly, made our way to the door. Jade unlatched the lock, and it made a 'click' sound. My heart started racing. We pushed the door open, racing outside. We slammed the door shut and raced back the way we came from.

* * *

><p>We made it to the barbed wire, and got over it. We where both breathing heavily, trying to catch our breath.<p>

"You okay." I said, after a moment.

"Yeah. You?" Jade asked. I nodded.

"I think we should go back now." I said, and then she nodded. I took her hand and we continued walking.

After about 20 minutes we came across that lake.

"Hey Beck." Jade said.

"Huh?"

"How about we go for a short dip?" She suggested, gesturing to the lake. I shook my head.

"No. We have to get back. Come on." I tugged on her hand I bit.

"Please Beck! I just want I short dip. Just for a minute." I gave her a look. She pouted.

"Please." She dragged out the 'e', and batted her eye lashes. I sighed.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Okay." She said quickly, and gave me a short kiss. I stripped down, completely naked, and jumped in. The water was refreshing and warm. I came up to the surface.

"Come on in Jade, the water's fantastic!" I said. She smiled and started stripping. She took off her shorts, and then her panties. I licked my lips. She pulled her shirt over her head, and then un-clasped her bra. She put her clothes in a pile, and jumped in.

**Jade's Pov:**

I came up to the surface.

"How is it?" Beck asked.

"Warm." I said. He chuckled, and then smirked.

"You know, you look really sexy when you strip." Beck said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Maybe I should become a stripper, you know, for other guys." I said, coming close to him. I gave him a peck on the cheek, but he was having none of that.

"Oh no you don't." He said when I tried to swim away. He wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me deeply. One of his hands when in between my legs, and traveled to my ' treasure'.

"Ohhh." I moaned loudly as he stuck a finger in me.

"You like that baby?" He asked. I nodded. and he started kissing my neck. I moaned again and stretched out my neck, giving him more room. He sucked my neck, and added two more fingers in me. He started pushing them in and out. It was fucking amazing! I closed my eyes, moaning as he added yet ANOTHER finger in me. He had four fingers in me, and I was practically humping his hand. I opened my eyes, panting heavily. I noticed something on a ledge in front of me. That something moved, and I recognized it as a man. He was white, and his face was all torn up. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Beck, Beck!" I shouted.

"Jade, it's just my fingers, jeez are you really that-"

"Not that Beck!" I pulled away from him. His fingers slipped out of me.

"That!" I shouted, and Beck turned around, seeing the man. His eyes widen. The man got up, and pulled out a knife. OH SHIT!

"Beck come on!" I shouted. We raced out of the water, quickly grabbing our clothes, and running to the house.

**Cat's Pov:**

Me and Robbie had walked super far. Robbie started slapping his hands on this legs, and then clapped his hands. I recognized the beat.

"Buddy your a boy, make a big noise playing in the street gonna be a big man some day, you got mud on your face, you big disgrace, kickin your can all over the place!" Robbie started singing. I giggled.

"We will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you!" We started singing together. We got so into the sound, that we didn't realize where we were going.

"We will, we will rock you!" We finished the song, and I clapped and giggled. I then looked around, and frowned. **(Hehe that rhymed! Part of the A/N, btw)**

"Robbie... where are we?" I asked. He looked around and shrugged.

"Hey, wanna play tag?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I smiled.

"Your it!" He shouted, and ran off. I chased after him. I spotted him and tagged him.

"Your it!" I shouted, and sped off.

"I'm gonna get you Cat!" He shouted.

"Catch me if you can, I'm the Cat... man!" I sang.

" I'm gonna-" After that there was a sickening sound. Like someone got cut in half. I turned around, but Robbie wasn't behind me. I suddenly got scared.

"Robbie?" I asked, and started going back to the way we came from.

"Robbie." I called out.

"Robbie." My voice was quiet. I turned passed a tree, and screamed. There was Robbie, well... his head.

"Robbie!" I shouted. Tears streamed down my face.

"Robbie, oh Robbie!" I cried out, and then I heard loud boots rustling the leaves on the ground. I sniffled, but stopped crying. I was breathing really quietly, but then I took off running. I had to get back to Tori!

I was running, screaming, and crying, all at the same time.

"Oh, Robbie!" I wailed as I was running. I stopped because I heard more steps from behind me. I turned around and spotted a man with a bloody knife in his hand. He saw me, and started running toward. I screamed and ran again.

I felt someone tug on my hair, and pull me back. The man with the bloody knife growled in my ear.

"Oh no, please! Please don't kill me." I cried out.

"Please!" I sniffled. I kicked from behind, kicking the man in the shin. He grunted and I made a run for it. But he tugged my hair again, this time slitting my throat. I gagged on my blood. I cried out once more, and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>No! Cat and Robbie died! But hey, you did get <strong>

**a bit of bade! Hehe! Reviews are welcome... at any time...**

**day... or night! Love you guys! I'll try to update soon, bye!**

**~BadeObssesser.**


	13. To the House we Go

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I'm under lots of stress at the moment. But here is an update; I hope you guys are still interested in this! Oh, and please read my other story ' Who's to Judge, Who's Insane'. It's a really great one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's Pov:<strong>

We were walking back to the house. The sun was starting to go down. I was really worried about the others. Andre and I walked for a while. I looked at the ground while walking, but I noticed something very strange. Red dots where lining the leaves. And not like dot were on the leaves, but more like big blobs.

"Andre." I tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He asked, stopping.

"Look at this." I pointed. We both kneeled down.

"What is it?" I asked? He picked up a leaf that had the red on it. He sniffed it, and suddenly dropped it.

"What-what was it?" I asked.

"It smelled like... blood." He said, and my eyes got wide.

"Don't freak out Tori, we are in the woods. It's probably just an animal's blood that got killed by a predator." Andre said, after seeing my eyes grow wide. My heart slowed down a bit.

"Your probably right." I said, and we started walking again. After a few minutes we heard a scream. We gave each other a look, before taking off. I was right behind Andre, and then I tripped over something. I fell down with a thump, and Andre heard, coming up to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, but-" I screamed when I looked down. Andre looked down, and we saw what I tripped over. It was Robbie's head!

"Oh god! Robbie's dead!" I screeched. My hearts was pounding in my chest. Tears leaked from my eyes. We heard rustling in the trees near by.

"Come on Tori!" Andre shouted, and we turned the corner. We ran right by a tree. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Andre!" I cried, and he looked. There on a thick branch of the tree, was Cat's body. Her neck hung from thick rope, as her body dangled from the branch. I let out a very loud wail.

"Cat ohhh god!" I cried. I fell to my knees.

"Tori come on; we have to get back to the house, now!" He pulled me up again and we sprinted up to the house. We finally saw the house. We ran up to the door, quickly going in and locking it.

**Beck's Pov:**

Me and Jade ran as fast as our bare feet could carry us. We were running, when Jade stepped on something.

"Owe." She said, and well to the ground. I turned and ran to her. I kneeled down beside her.

"What happened?" I breathed.

"I stepped on rock." She lifted her foot. A little blood leaked from her foot.

"Here." I gave her, her clothes. We quickly through on our clothes, and then she stood up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure cause-"Before I could finish my sentence, she screamed. I looked up and saw that man. He was stalking over to us quickly.

"Come on!" I shouted, and we took off to the house again.

We finally saw the house. We were still running, but I looked back. The man was no where in sight. It was dark now though.

Jade slowed down a bit.

"Jade come on, we're almost there." I said.

"I know but Beck-" I looked behind her, and saw the man's figure coming toward us quickly.

"Jade come on, he's behind you!" I screamed. We took off running again. We ran passed a tree, and Jade screamed, but kept on running.

"What?" I asked, still running. Tears streamed down her face.

"H-he got C-Cat!" She screamed. We made it up to the house's porch. We sprinted up on it, and clashed into the door. We banged and banged.

"Guys! Let us in, please!" I shouted, tears coming out of my face. We heard movement in there. Jade looked back, her eyes widening.

"Tori open up he coming!" She screeched, and the door flew open. We ran inside, and Tori quickly slammed the door shut, locking it. I noticed all of the windows were shut and the curtains closed.

**Jade's Pov:**

I struggled to catch my breath. Tears streamed from my face. I couldn't believe Cat was dead.

"Do you know?" Tori asked.

"About what, Cat being hung?" I shouted through tears. Tori was crying too. She nodded her head. I walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged me back just as tight, and we crying together.

"Robbie's dead too." I heard Andre tell Beck, and I cried harder. I just wanted to get out of here.

* * *

><p>Hours passed. It was really late, and we decided to go to sleep.<p>

"Good night guys. We'll be upstairs if you need us." Beck said. Andre had suggested that he slept in a bed with Tori. Any other time I would have thought he liked her, but now since everything has happened, I understand completely.

"Night guys." I said my voice hoarse from all the screaming and crying. Andre and Tori slept on the couch in the living room, together. Beck and I walked up the stairs, and into the bedroom. We got undressed, and we showered together.

Beck turned on the warm water as we stripped. We climbed into the shower, and he started rubbing soap all over me. I smiled softly. He rubbed soap all over himself, and then we rinsed. The warm water hitting my body made me relax a bit. Beck wrapped his arms around me, and I put my head on his chest. Tears ran down my cheeks. Beck rubbed circles on my waist and boobs.

"We'll get out of here Jade, I promise." He said, kissing my hair. I sighed.

"I know. I just can't believe they're gone." I chocked out. I sniffed and Beck gripped me tighter.

"I know baby, I know. I can't believe it either. I love you Jade." He said. He leaned down and kissed my lips.

We finished our shower, and then crawled into bed. I faced Beck and he hugged me to him. I tossed a leg over his, pulling him closer.

"I love you Jade." He told me, and kissed my lips tenderly.

"I love you too Beck." I said. I sighed contently as I fell asleep in Beck's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was the chapter. I hope you licked it! There are only a few more chapter left, I can't believe it! I hope you guys still like this story! Please review, and I'll try to update soon.<strong>

**~BadeObssesser**


	14. He's In

**Okay, after this chapter, there are only two more left! OMG! Well, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mister X: I hope your at loss of words because you love this, lol! And I don't know, we'll just have to find out!<strong>

**LizGilliesFanForever: I know I can always count on you for the awesome reviews! Thank you so much bestie!**

**TheProwler: Hehe, thanks! Glad your hooked on it! You should read my other stories, they are just as good!**

**Cabbiebadetandreseddie: I can't say that I wrote make anyone die. It would ruin the story. I'm really sorry.**

**DGillis7: I'm glad you love the story! I'm sorry you're upset that Cat died, but I've had this whole plan going in my mind for like, a year so yeah. I really wish I could tell you how they get out alive, but you'll just have to read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

I woke up, and looked around. Everything seemed okay. Well, if being stranded out in the middle of no where, with two of your friends killed(and Trina), and having no service of anykind is okay.. then yes, I'm okay. I sighed sadly. I turned around, facing Beck. His eyes were open, watching me. I chuckled.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled. I kissed his lips and when we pulled away, I smiled a little.

"Hey Beck." I noticed that my voice was a little shaky. He smiled sadly.

"Come on, let's go wake up Tori and Andre." He said. I nodded, and we got out of bed.

We got dressed, and then headed down stairs. Tori and Andre were at the table, eating breakfast.

"Morning." Andre said, through a mouthful of cereal.

"Morning guys." I said. Me and Beck poured some cereal, and then sat down with them.

After breakfast we all sat on the couch.

"So, how are we getting out of here?" Tori asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I do know that if we stay here any longer, I'm going to go physco." I said.

"Me too." Andre nodded.

"Well for now, let's just try to forget about it." Beck said. We all agreed, and then decided to watch a movie.

**Tori's Pov:**

We decided to watch a movie, to take our minds off from that crazy killer that's out there.

* * *

><p>About half way through the movie, I looked over and saw that Beck and Jade had fallen asleep. Beck was laying on the couch, and Jade was in his lap.<p>

I smiled, I didn't know why I thought Jade was bad for Beck. It's perfectly clear that they really love each other. Both of them, meaning Jade actually has a heart. I let go of wanting Beck. Thease passed few days have brought me closer to Andre, anyway. I think I'm starting to like him.

I sighed, and snuggled up into the other couch more. I yawned and closed my eyes.

I felt a gust of wind, and I slowly opened my eyes. I rubbed my eyes, and shivered. My eyes fell upon the opened front door. WAIT! OPENED? My eyes snapped back to the opened door. Oh god. I looked over and saw that Beck and Jade were still asleep. Andre was too.

"Guys." My voice was shaky.

"Guys." I said, louder this time. I grabbed a pillow and through it at Beck. He grunted and opened his eyes.

"Tori, what the hell was that for?" He asked.

"Look at the door." I said. As I said that, Jade woke up. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around. I heard another grunting noise as Andre woke up.

"Uh, Tori. Why is the door opened?" Jade asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up. I threw a pillow at Beck to wake him up." I explained.

"What do you mean you don't know how the damn door opened? It can't just open itself." Jade shouted.

"I don't know, I swear I didn't open it." I tried to explain.

"Oh that's a bunch of bull shit!" She shouted. We all started shouting at each other, until we heard a loud bump.

**Andre's Pov:**

We were all shoutihng at each other, until we heard a loud thud. We all got silent. The thud came from upstairs.

"What was that?" Jade asked. My heart sped up.

"I think he's in the house." Tori said. Jade's lip quivered and she layed into Beck more. He wrapped his arms around her. We heard foot steps coming down the stairs. Hard heavy boots made there way down a step.

"Run!" Tori shouted. Me all got up and took off in diferent directions. Everything was a blur, as I tried to find a place to hide. I saw a door that I hadn't realized before. I opened it, and a flight of stairs went down. A basement. I quickly ran down the stairs, not even bothering to turn the light on.

**Tori's Pov:**

Everyone ran in different directions. I was scared, I didn't know where to go. I ran up the stairs, not seeing the killer at all. I ran into a room, it was completely empty. All it had were stairs that led up to another door. I ran up the wood stairs, opening the door. It was yet another room. I heard the first room's door open. I started to panic. I spotted a closet. I ran into the closet, shutting the door.

I heard someone going up the steps, and then the door to the room, I was in, opened. I heard very heavy steps, so it wasn't anyone I know. It was the killer. I heard the footsteps coming from right out of the closet door. I held my breath. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I silently prayed to god. The killer left the room, and I let out a breath. I waited a few minutes, and then opened the closet. The killer wasn't in the room anymore. I noticed a window right next to the closet. I looked out of it, and I saw the killer's back. He was outside, holding a pick axe.

I got all the way to the first floor of the house. I needed to find the others. I went through the kitchen, to a door down the hall. I opened the door, and turned the basement light on. I remember Trina and I used to play down here all the time. I walked down the steps.

"Andre, Beck, Jade!" I called out.

"Tori!" It was Andre's voice. I saw him and ran over to him. We hugged as I cried.

"What Tori, did he get Beck or Jade?" Andre asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know, I'm just glad I found you. Now I really don't want to do this, but we have to look for them." I told Andre. He nodded, understanding.

"Okay." He took my hand as we walked out of the basement.

"Ready?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Ready." I grasped his hand as we searched for Beck and Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, the killer got into the house<strong>

**no way! Okay, the next chapter is the last. But**

**there will be a Epilogue too. So, basicly, only two more chapter left! OMG!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	15. Stand Your Ground

**Last chapter! Well, this and the Epilogue. But, here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's Pov: <strong>

"Come on Jade!" I shouted. We were running into the woods. It didn't matter where we ran, no where was safe. We ran into some bushes, to catch our breath. Tears ran down Jade's face.

"Jade look at me." I ordered. But she refused.

"Look at me!" She looked at me slightly. I cupped her face, and kissed her hard.

"We will get out of this, okay?" She sniffled, but said nothing.

"Okay?" I asked again, and this time she nodded.

"Okay." She said weakly. I kissed her again. She wiped her tears away, and we got up. Big mistake. The killer saw us. We knew it was him, because he was holding a pick-axe.

We sprinted off again. We didn't know where we were going. I was running, and I tripped over a rock.

"Beck!" Jade shouted. She tugged on my uper arm.

"Beck come on, he's coming!"

"Jade-" I struggled to say. Pain shot through my leg. "- Just go on without me." I said. She shook her head viciously.

"No, like you said, we're getting out of here." Jade said, her voice suddenly filling with determination. She grabbed my upper arm again, and pulled as hard as she could. I got up and we ran. Even though my leg hurt like hell, we ran.

**Andre's Pov:**

"I saw the killer go into the woods." Tori told me. I sighed.

"That's probably where Beck and Jade are." I said, and Tori nodded sadly. A plan quickly formed into my mind.

"Hey Tori, do you remember the long drive way this house has?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"I need you to go find another neighbor across the street. Or down the road. Or any, okay? Once you find one, you have to use their phone. Call 911, get them down here." I said, and started walking away.

"Wait Andre." Tori tugged on my arm.

"What?"

"What about you?"

"I'm going to go find Beck and Jade."

"No, I'm not leaving you-"

"Tori!-" I grabbed her arms. "- You have to trust me, it's the only way we'll get help, and have a chance of finding them." She bit her lip.

"Okay." She said quietly. We went out the front door. Be careful." I told her.

"You too." She replied. We nodded to each other, and headed off in different directions.

**Tori's Pov:**

I took a deep breath, and then ran up the long drive way.

A while later, I came to the road. There wasn't a house across the street, anywhere. I gasped for air as tears over took me. I ran my fingers through my hair. The sun was slowly setting, but setting non the less. I squinted and looked down the road. I saw a house! I took a few more deep breaths before running to the house.

**Andre's Pov:**

I couldn't risk calling out Beck or Jade's names. So, I just searched. I listened for any human noise. A few minutes passed without a sound. I figured Beck and Jade were trying to stay as quiet as possible. I heard a loud scream, and I took off in that direction.

**Tori's Pov:**

It was now dark out. I finally made it to the house. A car was parked in the drive way. I smiled as I ran up to the front door. I banged on it as hard as I could.

"Please someone open the door! Please, I need your help!" I banged again. No answer.

"Please, I promise I'm not gonna harm you! Me and my friends need help!" I screamed. The door, opened, revealing a white women with blonde hair, and blue eyes. Her eyes widened at my appearence.

I knew why too. My clothes were probably ripped, and I probably had durt everywhere on me. Me hair was probably a total mess.

"Please help me." I said, tears streaming down my face. The lady pulled me into her house.

"Please sit." She said.

"No, no. Please just help me. My friends and I are staying at a house down the road, my aunts house. And-and there is someone out there. And he's-he's killing my friends!" I said. The lady bit her lip, nodding.

"I know that guy. I don't know his name, but I know that a few years ago he got arrested. He had killed animals and stuffed them. Well, that's what the town's people thought. But the police found not only animal bodies, but peoples too. That man is physco." She said. She went over to her house phone.

"Yes, my name is Rachel Newman. Yes. Yes. He's at it again. Some teenagers. Okay. Thank you." She said, and then hung up.

"The police are on their way. Now, please take me to the house." She said, grabbing her coat. I nodded. We walked out of her house, and started running toward the cabin.

**Jade's Pov:**

It was night now. We couldn't really see anything now. It made it a lot harder to see now. But that didn't stop us from running. Beck was a bit slower than me, since this leg hurt.

"Jade." I turned around, to look at Beck. I tripped, and rolled down a hill, into a shallow stream.

"Jade!" Beck shouted. I groaned. I sat up though. My entire body was now soaked.

"I'm fine Beck, just a little soaked." After I said that, I heard Beck scream. Oh god no!

I jumped up and ran up the hill. I ran over to Beck, who was on the ground, his stomach bleeding. Tears rolled down my eyes again.

"Jade, he came up and-" His voice was shaky.

"Shhh." I said. I held his head, as tears poured from my eyes.

"Jade, I love you." He cried.

"I love you too baby." I kissed his lips. Some fire rose in the pit of my stomach. I wiped my tears away. I ripped some cloth from my shirt, and pressed it to his stomach.

"Hold this to your stomach." I said. I got up.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to get us out of this living nightmere." I said, and I took off.

I some how managed to get to the house. I grabbed a shovle, and headed back out. I walked a long while, and suddenly rain started pouring. I searched for the killer but I couldn't find him anywhere.

**Tori's Pov:**

Me and Rachel made it to the cabin. It was pouring down rain, but that didn't stop us. A few minutes later, four police, and a few ambulance pulled up.

"Over here!" Rachel said. I started crying again.

"I'm Officer Hillard. Your name?" Officer Hillard asked me.

"Tori, Tori Vega." He wrote down some stuff.

"I understand that a few of your friends are.. deceased." He said. I nodded.

"Two of my friends, and my sister. My other three friends are out in the woods, and so is the killer! Please go find them, please!"

"What are there names?"

"Beck Oliver, Jade West, and Andre Harris." I said. He jotted the information down.

"Okay, we are going to go find your friends. The police back at the station are going to find your IDs, and call all of your parents, okay?" He asked, and I nodded. He and a lot of other officers then went into the woods.

**Jade's Pov:**

I decided to go find Beck, and just get out of here. That's when I heard Beck scream. I ran to him. I looked for him, He was standing up, the piece of cloth pressed to his stomach.

"Please please don't hurt me." That's when I noticed the killer. He was right in front of me! I gribbed the shovel hard. I went up behind the killer.

"Jade!" Beck said, noticing me. Shit! The killer whipped around, cutting my arm.

"Fuck!" I screamed, holding my arm. It was to dark to see the killer's face.

"Well, you've got a mouth on you, don't cha?" He asked.

He went to stab me again, but Beck jumped onto his back, wrapping his arms around the killer's neck. The killer managed to stab Beck in his side, making Beck release him. The killer pushed me down, making me roll down the same hill I had earlier. I fell into the stream, getting caked with mud and water. I cried and struggled to get up.

I heard yelling of someone else. Andre! I got up, but fell back down. He had hit me so hard, it made me dizy. I climbed up the hill. Andre was beside Beck, who had fallen to the ground again. The killer was standing in front of them. I ran over to the shovel, and hit the killer's back. He yelled in pain.

"You little bitch!" He said, turning. He gripped my arm, and he cut another long slice through it. I cried out. He kicked me to the ground, and went over to the boys again. I felt as if I was going to die. But I couldn't, I couldn't let Beck down. He was my everything. And I know he'd never forgive himself, because I died. I struggled lifting my self up. I grabbed the shovel again, gripping it as tight as I could.

"Jade No!" Beck shouted. The killer turned around, but this time, I was faster.

"See you in hell!" I shouted, smacking the shovel to his face. The impact was so hard, he went tumbling down the hill. I dropped the shovel, and ran over to Beck. He was lying on the ground, barely breathing.

"Beck, no matter what happens, I promise that I'll always love you, and that I will get the bastard put away."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was it. Well, except for the <strong>

**Epilogue. That should be up either tomorrow, or Friday. Bye!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	16. Epilogue

**Okay, this is the Epilogue! Omg! I can't believe it, can you? Well, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

Police lights blinded my eyes. Officer Hillard had found us, and taken us back to the cabin. We all ran to Tori, giving her a group hug.

"I'm so glad you guys are alive!" Tori cried.

"Me too." I cried.

"We are taking all of you to the hospital. We need to make sure you are all okay." Officer Hillard said. We all walked to the ambulance.

I noticed that the other officers put the killer in the poilice car. I bit my lip as I finally got to see the killer's face. It was William! He looked in my direction. He smirked and winked. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

**Four years later:**

I smiled happily as I kissed my husband, Beck. Years ago, when we stayed the week at our friend's cabin, we lost many people. Many loved ones. But, we also gained some loved ones. While me and Beck were at the cabin, we had sex. A lot. And well, after we got to the hospital, we stayed there for about three weeks. Me, Beck, Tori, and Andre. And within those three weeks, the doctors told me I was pregnant.

After that I went back to the hospital for check-ups. And nine months later, I gave birth to a healthy baby girl. We decided to name her after my best friend, Caterina Valentine.

Caterina Valentine West-Oliver.

And about a year after that, me and Beck got married. Yeah, I know, getting married at only 17, isn't the best idea, but we didn't care, we loved eachother. I remeber the night of our wedding.

**_:FlashBack:_**

_We walked into our hotel room, glad to be married. Tori and Andre were engaged, and was watching our one year old, at the moment._

_"I am so happy Jade. I love you so much." Beck said. I smiled bright._

_"I love you too Beck!" I said, kissing him full on the lips. He moaned and grabbed my waist. I discared his clothes. What can I say, we were only 17, still a very horny couple. He pushed me onto the bed, kissing me long and hard. I arched my back, as he unzipped my wedding dress. He got me out of it, tossing it to the floor. He un-hooked my bra. He kissed my nipples, and I moaned._

_"Beck." I grasped his hair. He smirked, sucking on my nipple. He bit down and I screamed. He removed his mouth, and chuckled. He took my panties off, and spread my legs. He gave me a light lick, before running his tongue up my clit._

_"Fuck Beck." I said weakly. My hips bucked up into his mouth. He chuckled and then stuck his tongue into me. I bit my lip, but moaned anyway. His tongue went deeper and deeper into me until I couldn't hold anymore. I moaned as I came in his mouth. He swallowed, and licked me clean, just making me more wet. He climbed ontop of me again._

_"I love you so much Jade, I'll never let you go." He said, and then pushed in. I arched my back and moaned. He grunted as we started up a fast pace. I was panting like a dog that ran a marathon._

_"Beck baby!" I moaned._

_"You're so wet Jade. So wet and so tight." Beck growled. I clawed at his back._

_"Beck!" I screamed as I came. My walls tightened around his dick, and his come shot into me. He pulled out of me, laying on the bed. We heard banging on the wall next to us._

_"Would you guys quite fucking so loud?" Tori asked from the other room, and we laughed._

_"Never!" I shouted. Beck covered us up with a blanket. I turned to face him._

_"You're the love of my life, my soul mate. You're my best friend, and I love you Jade."_

_"I love you too Beck, forever." I said, smiling._

**_:EndFlashback:_**

And that's how our second kind was conceived. Nine months from our wedding day, Savannah Sophia Oliver, was born.

* * *

><p>I was sitting with my family, just enjoying a movie, when the door bell rang.<p>

"I'll get it." I said, getting up and opening the door. The mail man smiled.

"Hello , here's your mail." He said. He handed me my mail, and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said, closing the door. We got junk mail, and one letter. It was from an adress I didn't reconginze. I opened up the envelope, reading the letter.

_Dear Jade,_

_Hello toots. It's me, William. I hope you haven't forgotten me. Well, I'm out of jail, obviously. And guess what, I'll be right in your city soon. It is Hollywood, right? Yeah, I know it is. Well, I hope to see you, and your little boyfriend, very soon. Bye darling._

_Love, William._

My heart stopped.

"Beck." I said. Beck came to me.

"Yeah babe?" I took a deep breath.

"Read this." I handed him the letter. After he was done reading it, he looked up at me, with true terror in his eyes.

That's when I knew, we were going straight to hell again...

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahaha*cough cough* Yes, <strong>

**I have done it again! Haha, I'm making a sequeal to this!**

**It will be called 'Straight to Hell: William's Revenge'! And this time it will have**

**Beck and Jade's daughters in it! Well, just be on the look out for it! I really did love righting this story!**

**You guys are amazing fans, I love you all!**

**~BadeObssesser**


End file.
